Music in the Making
by Flowergirl789
Summary: Spencer Reid has many talents. He just doesn't show them all the time. One night Garcia gets tickets to a very interesting concert and the team learns about a different, more artistic and less shy and awkward, side of the genius they thought they knew everything about. Lots of OCs I (unfortunately) don't own Criminal Minds PLEASE READ AND REVIEW (2nd fic) Rated b/c I be paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Friday night at five o'clock. No cases. Paperwork done. In other words it was there time to let loose.

"I'm going out for dinks! Who's with me?" Morgan declared throwing down his pencil and closing his last case file.

"I'm in!" Emily said getting up and putting on her coat.

"I'll come" JJ said "Will took Henry to go visit his parents so I've got an open calendar."

"What about you Pretty Boy?"

"Sorry guys." Reid apologized sheepishly "I've got some plans already with some old friend from one of the colleges I went to."

"I thought you went to Caltech." Rossi said coming out of his office

"I unofficially taught at a few places." Reid said "I was sort of a freelance professor."

"What subjects?" JJ asked

"I actually did everything really. I got a lot of calls asking for tutoring sessions too."

"Figures." Emily "You ARE the expert in everything after all."

"Hey Rossi you want to come get drinks with us?" JJ asked seeing that Reid was getting embarrassed by the attention.

"Sure I'll come. I don't have anything else to do."

Reid looked at his watch. "Hey if I don't go now I'm going to be late."

"Go Spence. We'll see you later."

"Maybe if we don't get called in we can do something later in the weekend." Reid said

"You better believe I'm taking that opportunity." Morgan said "We got to get you a girl."

Reid looked horrified. Quick 'good-byes' and 'good weekends' were exchanged and Reid left. About five minutes later Hotch came out of his office.

"What are you still doing here? I would have thought you'd be long gone." Hotch said

"Nope. We were waiting for you. Wanted to know if you want to grab some drinks." Rossi said

"Sure. Why not. I don't really have any plans. I was just going to do some paperwork this weekend." Hotch responded

"Sir you sound like Reid. He always brings his work home." Garcia said skipping out of her technology cave.

"Speaking of which, where is Reid?" Hotch said looking around and not seeing the young genius

"Get this the kid's the only one of us that actually had plans. He left about five-ish minutes ago." Rossi said

"Did he say where he's going?" Garcia asked

"Just that he's getting together with some friends he met while teaching at some school." Emily told her

"Really? Good for him. He needs to relax sometimes with people who aren't work related." Garcia said

"Yeah. Hey Baby Girl you want to come out for drinks with us?"

"Oh I'd love to spend this evening with all of you." Garcia said "Just do you mind if I change the venue?"

"What did you have in mind?" JJ asked

"Well I have this friend that has a friend that knows this guy, whose sister's friend's cousin, personally knows the manager of the band Senseless!" Garcia exclaimed

"And?" Hotch said wanting her to get to the point

"I have seven VIP tickets to the Birthday Benefit Concert!" Garcia squealed

"Wait VIP?" Morgan asked baffled

"Yep!"

"It's a benefit?" JJ asked

"Yeah. 85% of a funds go to the charity of the birthday person's choice." Garcia told her

"Birthday person's? It could the birthday of anyone in the audience." Emily pointed out

"No it's a concert in honor of one of the Senseless band member's birthday." Garcia explained "There are twelve people in the band. It just so happens that each of them has their birthday in a different month so every month on the weekend after their birthday they have a Benefit concert."

"That's really nice." JJ said

"Where does the rest of the rest of the money go?" Morgan asked

"Um. I think the other eleven band members take 1% to go to their charities. You see they each sponsor a different charity every year and they consistently give to that charity all year. And 4% of every birthday concert goes to this organization that helps people who have lost one or more of their senses or was born without one or more of their senses."

"So is that why they're called senseless? Does one of them not have one of the senses?" Hotch asked

"Actually all twelve of them are missing one or more of their senses." Garcia said "It's really cool watching them preform. I've seen one of their live streams. They all block all of their senses."

"What?" Rossi asked

"Yeah. They wear glasses that block their sight. And completely sound proof earplugs." Garcia said getting excited

"Then how do they preform?" Emily asked

"I don't know they just do. And they don't stand still either. They move constantly. All of them play every instrument. They switch instruments all the time. Everything form trumpet to key board to drums to guitar. It's really cool."

"A thought just occurred to me." Morgan said

"And after so long. I was afraid it wasn't working anymore." Emily quipped. Everyone chuckled and giggled.

"Nice one." JJ gave Emily a high five

"Whatever." Morgan said. He was the only one not laughing. He wasn't really that mad.

"What where you saying?" Rossi prompted

"I was going to ask what type of music they play." Morgan said. And then directed a soft glare at Emily.

"Well you see they're a parrot band." Garcia said

"A what?" Rossi asked

"They don't write their own music. They sing other songs, it sounds weird, I know, but they are so good. Some of their versions are better than the real songs. And they always know the newest songs. They do other concerts too. Some they dedicate to a specific artist sometimes, or they do a stump the band. That's the coolest. Everyone in the audience or whose watching the live stream can text in a request and if there is one on the list, whether they get up to it or not, that they don't know then that person gets tickets to the next year's whole set of birthday concerts. They do the next year so that if they do it in the middle of the year then the person gets to still see all twelve concerts."

"That is so cool. How have I not know about them? I watch ticket sales on any concert all the time." Emily asked. At the looks she got she added "I like going to shows. I look for last minute tickets so that I can be sure that I can go and we don't have a case."

"You've never heard about ticket sales because they don't have them." Garcia said

"Then how do you buy tickets?" JJ asked

"All of their concerts are free. They don't charge. You just have to be one of the first 1,980 people to order the live tickets on the computer. After that the next 200 get to watch the live stream. If any more than that watched on line it would slow the servers to much. And the very First five to get live tickets get to go backstage and meet the band! And it's not like a five minute thing either you get to stay as long as they are ok with it. I heard that once a first fiver got them to do an extra three songs!" Garcia babbled

"If they don't charge for any concert at all then how do they turn a profit?" Rossi asked the question that formed in everyone's mind

"They're all like billionaires anyway." Garcia explained "They just do this for fun. You know like a hobby but on a much more major scale. They have other sources of income. They simply share the loss of sense and love of music."

"I don't know about you guys but I definitely want to go." Emily said

"Me too." JJ seconded

"Count me in. This sounds awesome." Morgan declared while getting his jacket

"I'll go. It could be interesting." Rossi said

"Why not?" Hotch said

"Great!" Garcia squealed "And OMG I almost forgot! As VIPs we get to be part of the luck ten that get to go backstage for the Birthday concert!"

"You amaze me Baby Girl!"

"I know! I'm just sad that Reid's missing this."

"Hey it fine. Maybe if this is good then we can try to get tickets to some other concert of theirs." Emily assured her

"Your right."

"What time does it start?" Hotch asked

"At 6:30. It's at that stadium. You know the one like twenty minutes from here."

"So we have a good amount of time. We can all to dinner if we hurry and I want to get changed maybe." Hotch said

"Good idea." JJ complemented

"How about we go to that dinner down the street?" Morgan suggested "The food's good and they do speedy service.

"Sounds good" Rossi said

With that they all left to the dinner. They had a pleasant meal together. They talked and laughed, but they still ate quickly as they all wanted to go home and change out of work clothes before going to the concert witch would be in a much more causal setting.

Dinner finished they all went home. They ended up carpooling to the stadium. And got in line to get in.

A/N: Thx for reading! For those who have or are reading my other story, SORRY! . This came to me and it wouldn't let go until I wrote it! I'll get the next chapter of that up ASAP. As for this story tell me what you think! Love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Getting to the front of the line took forever. They were all suprised that there wasn't a riot. When they go to the front Garcia showed the man her phone. The man looked at the verificaton number and brought up the information on his tablet.

Since they were VIP tickects photos and names of each person had to be verified. When the security guard saw the FBI ids and the names he was a bit stunned.

"I'm sorry," Garcia said. "I hope that there's no problem with our tickets."

"No its... it's nothing." The guard reassured her. "I just have to run something past my manager. I'll be back in a moment."

The guard steped aside and talked with another man. The team saw a lot of hand motions and gestures pointing to them. In the and the other man, who they assmued was the head of security, came over.

"Hello, I am Justin Matthews. I'm the head of security here for the band." Justin said confirming the teams suspensions. "I'm terribly sorry to bother you folks but if you dont mind may I see your ids again."

They all pulled out their badges. And Justin examined them each one at a time. "Thanks again and I apoligize for the inconvenience. If all please step out of line for a moment."

"What!" Garcia protested

"I will explain in a moment. Just please step over here." he motioned behind him.

"I had to pull a lot of strings to get those tickets. I will not get out of line." Garcia said

"Garcia come on it's fine." JJ said and she took her by the arm. Garcia didn't sturggle as JJ guided her to where Justin had directed them.

Justin turned back to the line of people who, at least thoses in the front who had witnessed the spectacle, were whispering and muttering about what was going on. "I need the next seven peiple to come forward." Justin announced. Seven people moved forward. Justin was about to say something where did a count and realized that the first six people were couples and the seventh person was a ten year old girl the eighth person being her mother. He smiled and then added "You as well miss." pointing at the woman." She greatfully joined her daughter. "Due to misinformation and misunderstanding you lucky people have all been bumped up to VIP!" Justin cheerfully announced. The seven people were extatic at the news. Garcia, however had her blood boiling.

Justin turned back to them. "If you will all follw me."

"Why should I follow you? You just gave away my VIP tickets, which I had to pull a lot of strings to get!"

"Miss Penelope, you should follw because I am bring you to your seats."

"Baby girl lets just go. We still get to se the concert."

"Fine"

They followed Justin aromd the building to the back entrance. Justin swiped his securtiy pass and hekd the door open as the agants steppdd in.

"This way." Justin said guiding them down a hallway. They took a few turns before Garcia started freaking quietly, not raising any suspicions to Justin who was silently leading them, not even looking back to make sure they were following.

"Penny what is it?" Emily leaned over and asked

"This is the backstage hall. Where the band is before and after the proformance." Garcia whisper screamed

"What? Really!" Hotch asked

"Are you sure?" Morgan asked

"Yes! I'm sure! I saw online this guy who got a backstage tour took a video and posted it on youtube. This is it!"

"But why would we be taken back here?" Rossi asked

"I have no idea" Garcia admitted. "I've never head of the band having visitors before they go on."

Justin stopped abbruptly, causing the agents who were preoccupied with their own conversation to almost crash into him and each other, in front of a pair of elegant french doors labled Dressing Rooms in a swirly script. "One moment please be quiet while I make a call." Justin took out his phone and tapped a few things before putting it to his ear. "Hello? ... Yeah it's me S.P. ... Yeah I know, I'm sorry. ... I have cod {A/N:That means Beta Alpha Upsilon for those mot privy to the greek alphabet} here. ... Yes I'm sure it's legit. ... Okay, ... See ya in a minute." Justin turned to look at the agents. "S.P. will be down in a minute to let you in. This is where I leave you."

Justin left leaving behind six very confused BAU agents {A/N: βαυ, BAU...get it!? ... My humor is a bit dry sometimes...} standing in front of the doors.

"Garcia you know the most about this band. What's happening?" Hotch asked.

"I dont know sir. I only know what I've read online and I've never read anything about this." Garcia said uncertainty

"It's fine sugar. Do you know who S.P. is?"

"Yay a question I can answer. S.P. is the lead male in the band. Like I said they can all play everything, but usally S.P. is lead singer and guitar. He plays a lot of drums and keyboard too. I don't know what S.P. stands for but all the members have that kind of nickname. There's S.P., M.I., D.A., N.I., M.A., H.A., C.Y., L.U., I.S., A.N., C.A., and um... Uhg... What was that last one... Oh yeah L.I. Yeah that was it."

"It could be initials." Rossi suggested

"Maybe," Hotch said "but it seems a bit to obivious."

"Yeah. If I were a star I wouldn't use a stage name people could easly put together." JJ said "But people can still see their faces." Emily pointed out

"Actually I've watched a live stream before. You never really see their whole faces. Like I said before, They cover their eyes while preforming." Garcia said

"Then the odd stage names are to throw people off so they aren't bothered in real life then." Morgan said

"Yeah, I mean being super duper rich in real life probably gives them enougth spotlight." Garcia added

"How dou you know that if they dont tell anything about their real identities?" Rossi asked "Well, it's mosty spectulation, but..."

"That speculation was correct. "

Everyone turned to the source of the voice. They were compleatly surprised to see Reif there. Not only was he there, but he looked...just so...different. In a major good way. In loo of the sweater vest, button up, and slacks, Reid wore black skinny jeans, that fit him quite nicely might I add, a white muscle shirt that showed off lean muscles, that were much more defined then the team was ever lead to believe, and a royal blue button up with every silver button undone. He also had on black converse high tops withbroyal blue detailing and silver laces.

Garcia was first to react Reid what are you doing here? I thought you had plans. When did you get so hot?"

Reid laughed. "Um. In order, I here because I have plans, these are my plans and...I'm actually not going to answer that last one."

"Pretty boy. What's going on?"

"Just come on I'll introduce you to everyone."

"Reid your avoiding the question." Emily said

"I'll answer once were inside. Now come on. If I'm not back soon their going to send Shorty to get me." Reid swiped his security pass over the scanner and held the door open while the others walked in. Once inside the door closed, and the group startef walking with Reid leading them.

The team had never seen their youngest team member walk with such an air of confidence. He alwayd seemed a little nervous and unsure of himself when he walked around when they went on a case or when they went out as a group.

Morgan decided to try to get some answers again almost as soon as they started walking. "So Reid, you gonna tell us what's going on, or are we just going to stay in the dark here?"

"Pase just bear with me for now. It's easier to explain when the whole group is here."

Hotch was about to ask what he ment when two small blurd barreled inyo Reid almost knocking him over.

"Reid are you okay? " JJ asked

"Yeah."

"I over did it, didn't I?" the small girl said looking at the floor. She was the most adorable little girl. She had golden blonde hair tied up in pigtails with bright blue flowers over each. She was petite, and had misty sea green eyes. The girl was holding a small golden retriever with a brick red leather collar. On the collar there wss a gold tag engraved Shorty.

Reid knelt so he was at eye level with tge girl "Yeah you might have. But just a bit. Don't worry I'm fine." Reid girl's face brightened at that.

"Come on Uncle Spency! Mommy and Daddy and everyone eles said to take Shorty and bring you back with your friends." At hearing his name the puppy jumped from the girl's arms into Reid's and started to lick at his face and neck causing both the girl and Reid to laugh.

The team watched the interaction with interest. They had never seen Reid talk to a child so easily. Or be around an animal and not get an odd reaction. Finally Garcia couldn't stand not aknowing anymore. "Hey are you going to introduce us to this cutie pie?"

"What? Oh sorry! Guys this is my niece Molly. Molly these are some friends of mine. I work with them. There's Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jerou, and Penelope Garcia. " Molly looked at each person with an analytical face the team didn't know a child that age should have. She seemed to be studying and taking in everything about them. When she seemed to be done with her analysis she smiled brightly at them.

"Hi! I'm not biologically related bto Uncle Spency but him and Mommy and Daddy and everyone else are just as close as possible, so they're all siblings. Uncle Spency tells me lots about you all! So you are all criminal profilers too? And you fly all over the country and figure out who the bad guys are abd what they are going to do just by their behavior? That's the coolest job ever! I want to be a profiler just like Uncle Spency when I grow up! Mommy and Daddy say I'm a super smarty pants like Uncle Spency too. I took this test once and it said that I have a 176 IQ! I don't read really fast like Uncle Spency does though, but I'm a good reader. Really I am..."

"Whoa! Molly! One thing at a time. When you talk like that it's hard to hear you. " Reid said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Your not much better at that either. You talk really really fast! The waves..."

Reid stopped her again. "Molly."

"Huh? Oh. Sorry. "

"it's fine just try to be more careful. okay?"

"okay. Now come on everyones waiting!"

The team shared looks. Molly was just like Reid. No wonder they got along so well. If the girl was that smart at, what was she? Eight?, then by the time she reached an employable age she could litteraly br anything dhe wanted to be. Including a profiler. The only thing that unsettled them was what did she mean by waves? There was something that was still off about it all.

The group walked silently the restbof tge way. The puppy walked in front of Reid and Molly, barking every so often. Soon the team realized that there was a pattern to the barks. There was a bark at the half mark of each hallway and right before a turn.

Finally they reached a door marked with the Senseless insignia. A muted speakerphone with Senseless written across on a slant.

"Molly you and Shorty go in first."Reid told the girl.

"But..."

"Molly I need to talk to my friends now so go in and tell everyone I'll be in in a few minutes. Got it?" Reid instructed in an authoritative tone that the others didn't know Reid had.

Molly knew Reid meant business so she went without a fight. Once the door wad shut Reid turned back to the others. "So mind telling us what's going on yet?" Rossi asked Reid smirked playfully.

"Try telling me what you put together already. I mean we're the best profiling team there is, and I am definitely out of character."

"You don't have to say that again." JJ said

"Oh come on. Try."

"Man don't play games now."Morgan said

"Since when did you get all serious? Fine." Reid opened the door wide revealing a large circular room. Thet was one part that was flat to accommodate a large flat screen TV. there were tabkes filled with snscks of all sorts, and chairs an couches everywhere. There were also twelve doors around around the room, spaced out like a clock not including the door they entered through. Each was labled with two letters, which the team could only guess was their respective stage names. Shorty was laying in a blue dog bed. "Take a seat and get comfortable. " Reid said.

The team remained standing. They watched as their resident genius strode over to a pedestal in the center of the room. They hadn't even noticed it when they walked in. It was like it appered out of nowhere. Now that they thought of it, their senses were bombarded with a lot of stimuli.

There were smells coming from everywhere. Theywere pleasent but there seemed to mesh oddng resulting in them scrunching their noses. The only one who was not effected was Reid. they noticed that everything was brightly colored as well. Complimentary colors together and and shades similar to each other kept apart. The team watched in intrest as Reid pressed a button o the pedestal in an odd pattern. It didnt seem to be mores code. It was probably something Spencer invented himself. He steped away and the thing sank silently into the floor. That was why it seemed to have come from nowhere! Because it really had!

Reid turned to find that his friends had not taken seats so he choses to lead by example. he sat in a big royal blue arm chair then looked at the team expectantly. They looked at each other and started to move toward the chairs and couches.

"Hey just don't sit in any chair that's blue like mine." At theodd looks he added, "Some of the band is color blind so blue is an easier color on them."

The team nodded and took seats inthe other chairs.

"So I guess you want to know what's happening. As you can probably deduce I'm a member of the band. Before you ask I've been a member since it's inception. Like I said I met these guys while being an unofficial professor. I just didn't tell you that I taught at Juliard and the like."

"Wait but I thought you were a math and science kind of guy. Usually that doesn't mix with music and others arts." JJ said

"Music is essentially math and I really enjoy it. Plus having an idetic memory makes it easiy to memorize notes. Once I learn to play an instrument I never forget."

"Omg! Why did you never tell me!" Garcia shouted. "I love this band! Wait which member are you?"

Spencer laughed. "I thought it was obvious, S.P. It's the first two letters of my name. All of the names are like that." He looked around the room and pointed to each door saying the names. "Danny, Mikey, Harry, Mattie, Nicky, Annie, Lucy, Cindy, Izzy, Cassie, and Lilly. Molly is Harry and Lucy's she's really cute."

"Why thank you for your kindness Uncle Spency." they all turned to see Molly.

"Hey Molly doll. Come here and sit with me." Reid said patting his lap.

Molly took a moment and closed her eyes. This made the team wonder what she was doing. She whistled a little before opening her eyes and walking over to Spencer and sitting on his lap.

"Your getting better at that." Reid to her

"I still cant do do it the way you do. I have to whistle. You don't you can just sense everything." Reid sighed.

"Moll what did I ask you before?"

Molly looked confused before her expression fell. "Sorry I was being reckless."

"It's fine sweety. Your eight you've got time to make mistskes. It's okay if you do as long as you learn from them." Reid smiled causing her to smile. "See your getting better already."

This conversation really confused the team. Then all of a sudden somthing hit Hotch.

"Reid?" Hotch said trying ro get his attention. He accomplished as well as getting the attention of everyone in the room

"Yeah Hotch?"

"Garcia told us that all of the band members are missing senses, and if you're part of th band then it ectends to you. What senses or sense are you missing?"

"Fair question. I can't taste at all and my vision is extrealy questionable. I could technically qualify as legally blind. But if I filed then I'd lose my job so I don't. Didn't you think something was wrong when I went to shoot and I didn't hit anywhere near the target?" They all listened. They had just thought he was a lousy shot. They had never guessed there was an actual reason. But wait what about...

"What about your reading? If you can't see, how can you read so fast?" Rossi asked

"My glasses fix my eyesight to a point. It's no where near 20-20 but it's enough so that I can make out the words. My contacts don't do as well. That's why I stoped using them."

Everyhing was starting to make sense to the team now. Why Spencer was more comfortable walking around the office then when on cases, why he tried to stay at the station and I one room, why he didn't like going out with them to different clubs. He hafd a hard time navigating through unfamiliar places.

"Spence what did Molly mean by waves and you sensing things?" Spencer looked at Molly.

"Do you want to?" He asked the girl

"Sure." she replied to him and then turned I his lap to face them. "Well I'm full blind." she started. It now made sense that her eyes were a misty shade. "I don't use a cane or anything. I use a form of echolocation. It's not really from sound waves though. Ya see everything has an aura that sends out waves. I pick up on these and use that. Like you" she pointed at Emily. "Your Emily. You haven't spoken since you arrived I this room so it's not from hearing your voice. I know that it's you because Uncle Spency introduced me to you and I when he did that I put the name to the aura. It's I guess almost like facial recognition. Sometimes the waves don't come so easy though do I bounce my whistle off it and I can see it again. Uncle Spency doesn't have to bounce though. He can just sense everything." The team would have never guessed anything they heard.


	3. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:**

**I promised myself when I made this account that I never make a chapter that's just an authors note but I forgot it in my last chapter so this jus goes with chapter two. This story has been really fun to write and for some reason the chapters keep coming out really long. I guess I just don't know where to stop sometimes. like for this last one I kinda stopped at a random spot. so for those of you still reading because I know I might have at some point here, I will now grant a preview of the next chapter!**

**"Reid why didn't you ever tell us?" "I guess I just didn't want to be seen as weaker then I already am." "you are not weak. you're the strongest person I know." ..."guys these are some of my college friends."..."something else Garcia said." "what?" "she mentioned that all the band members were millionaires." "what?" "yeah and when I asked about it she said it was speculation and you showed up and said the speculation was right."...**

**well I hope that tides you over because that's about how it should go down. maybe not in those exact word though. I haven't actually written the chapter yet that's just some of the things I want to happen.**

**thanx to those who are not like me and actually read this because I know that these look boring and people lose interest quickly.**


End file.
